


New York Police Omega Departament

by MachiMaquiaveli



Series: Fucking February 2018 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alpha Loki, Alpha Thor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Police, Minor Brock Rumlow - Freeform, Minor Jane - Freeform, Minor Phil Coulson - Freeform, Minor Tony, New York Police Omega Departament, Omega Bruce, Omega Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachiMaquiaveli/pseuds/MachiMaquiaveli
Summary: Thor and Loki work as police detectives for the New York Police Omega Department. A section of the regular Police specialized in the black market of Omega males as sex slaves. Their new case complicates when Thor gets too attach.





	New York Police Omega Departament

**Author's Note:**

> This has very few (or nothing) to do with the theme of the Fucking February writing challenge but I wanted to prove myself that I could write something nice and with a happy ending (although I have to short it a lot, the original had lots of angst). Besides, I made the rules and I can break them whenever I want ;)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are welcome :)
> 
> Also you can find me on Tumblr
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------

Loki and Thor were on their police car arguing as usual.

-I say we go in!

-And I say we wait for reinforcements! –Replied Loki

-As far as we now this people are trade slaves and a poor Omega could be suffering who knows what kind of torture!

-If we step too soon and they fly away they will hurt one thousand more!

Thor groan, he didn’t like to be waiting and he did like less when his little brother were right. A voice from the radio stops the argument.

-Everybody in position, ready to bust

-Roger that! –Yelled Thor happy to finally get into action

They were in front of an old block building abandon years ago.

-Remember, they are in the third floor, door B –Loki is gazing to his brother –and try to keep the casualties to a minimum this time.

-Sure mom –he mocks

They run through the stairs to said door and wait. Inside they can hear laughs and weeps. Thor clutches his fist and smashes the door with a kick.

-New York Police Omega Department! Drop your weapons!

There are four men in the room plus a pile of weeping meat on the floor. Two of the men try to runaway but Thor stops them with a punch. Loki puts away his pistol to check on the victim on the floor. He has short curly hair and his skin is very pale, he shows scars and bruises everywhere but specially between his legs and his butt. He needs no more evidence.

-You are under arrest –he says with a soft voice – You have the right to remain silent. If you give up the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you desire an attorney and cannot afford one, an attorney will be obtained for you before police questioning.

Another two agents enter the room and handcuff them. A doctor also comes in to check the man on the floor who is still shaking and sobbing. Loki puts his hand in his chest and forces him to slow his breathing. Thor watches from behind full knowing that is better to live his brother alone when he is calming down a victim.

-It’s over –he says –breathe, it’s over

Back at the commissary Captain Nick Fury is not happy.

-Why the long face Captain? –Thor asks –We catch them, right? Now they will face the power of justice.

-No they will not – contradicts him the Captain –this are small fish, and they will never reveal their bosses names. They will plead guilty and go to jail five years top for kidnapping and torture but that’s it.

-That’s it? –Yelled Thor –We know the reason why they kidnapping him, we know what were they preparing him for. And now you tell me we cannot prosecute them with the full force of the law?

-Unless you can make them confess they really were planning to do what they were planning to do we are stuck.

-I can make them confess –Thor whole body is tense 

-Without violence, remember there is something called human rights and if we break them; those disgusting assholes will never put a feet on jail, not even one day.

-Humans rights that they completely ignore when abducting Omegas to sell!

Fury sighs

-Loki, help me here.

The said grab his brother by the arm and take him away from the Captain.

-It’s not fair –he complains

-I know –Loki reassures his brother massaging his arm

-They deserve the worst

-I know.

-I really hope they die in jail

-Yeah, me too.

-The poor thing! –Thor is almost crying

-Bruce

-Uh? 

-His name is Bruce Banner, twenty-two, deceased parents, no relatives in the city

-How do you know all of that?

-You didn’t check the file, did you?

-Nope

Loki covers his face with his hands.

-How did you manage to become a police inspector if you don’t even read the case file?

-I got my brother to help me –Thor is smiling again for a second but then his look turns even darker –what is going to happen to him? I mean, if he has no relatives to look after him?

-We are trying to contact an aunt in California, she is a Beta but I don’t think she will be collaborative.

-And then?

-He will remain under police custody and sent to an Omega safe house, if any has room to offer.

-Right

Thor remains silent for a second while briefing looking to his brother.

-Thor, you already knew all of this –Loki’s tone was not of a question –is not the first time we encounter a case like this so, tell me what are you plotting.

-Nothing

-Thor Odinson, I know that face, you are up to something so spill it.

-I think we should take Bruce with us 

-What are you nuts?

-Why not? You say it yourself, he has no family, no place to go and he must remain under police custody; and we are the police!

-You are going to volunteer to take care of the Omega? How noble -Says a bitter voice behind them.

Thor and Loki turn around to see who was talking. Behind them were agents Coulson and Rumlow. The last was the one doing the talk.

-Of course if I were the judge I will deny it immediately, after all, two alphas brothers with no partner to know and an Omega sounds very suspicious to me.

-Shut up Rumlow, not all of us are soulless monsters like you –hisses Loki

-Right, you are all heart, how many people you send to the hospital this year? Thirty? Forty?

-I’m not going to justify my actions in front of someone like you that only search for fame and power

-At least I’m honest about my intentions, everybody here knows that you are not to trust, that’s why you haven’t promoted to Captain yet.

Thor tries to jump over Rumlow but Loki stops him.

-Watch out for the wild of your brother, he will never be able to handle himself in front of an Omega’s heat.

-Rumlow, for the last time, shut up or I will let Thor get to you.

Rumlow snorts but his face is showing fear and leaves.

-Sorry about that. He is just piss of things didn’t work as planned –excuse him agent Coulson before leaving too

It takes several minutes before Thor calms down.

-You should have let me crash him.

-And you will be arrest for assaulting an agent

-He is a jerk; he is always looking for the publicity.

-I know

Thor yells in frustration and Loki knows he needs to distract his brother.

-Let’s talk to the Captain 

-About what?

-About taking Bruce with us home

****

When they got home Bruce is a trembling mess that jumps every time Thor gets too close to him and Loki has to go to calm him. It takes weeks before he stops and even longer for him to stop weeping in dreams. To prevent problems with the heat the brothers take him to jog every day with them, most part of the times he finish so tired that Thor has to carry him home.

Bruce never talks but is very easy to read, he likes when Thor came home and the first thing he does is hug him and pet him but when he is scare because loud noises he prefers to hide into Loki’s lap and let him gently rub his ears and play with his hair. In the winter’s cold nights he climbs to Thor’s bed for warm and in summer he sleeps on the sofa. The small family keeps living a peaceful life for many months but both brothers know there is something missing.

-Should we mark him? –Asks Thor

-And what for?

-For protection, the other day I catch a couple kids throwing rocks to him.

-If people want to hurt him they will do it anyway. And I don’t know if he wants to be bind to us like that.

\- Why don’t I ask him? Bruce, Bruce -Thor calls -would you like to be mark? Would you like to be bind to us?

Bruce doesn’t answers; he only hides in Loki’s lap as usual. After a couple more intents they give up.

-Maybe we should find him a friend? Another Omega to play with –Suggest Thor

-No, this house is small enough. Besides, how do you plan to do that? No. What I am going to do is to change my shift to the early shift so we can watch him more hours.

-Are you going to leave me alone with Rumlow and Coulson? –Thor’s tone is really worried

-I trust you enough 

-I don’t trust me

-I do. Besides, a new coworker will be good for you, sometimes I feel like the only adult in the house.

After lot of discussions Thor gives up and Loki asks for the change. The first day he is back home he finds an unpleasant surprise.

-Holy fucking virgin mother! –He yells when he finds Bruce lying on the sofa hugging another Omega and a stranger woman talking to his brother. -What’s is going here?

-Loki! Welcome home –Thor salutes him with a smile but stops when he sees his brother look –Remember Jane?

Loki looks to the woman who salutes him.

-The Beta with too many questions from the Academy, yeah, I remember.

-I prefer to be called Jane, thank you.

Loki shows her a frozen smile and turns to the sofa.

-And this?

-This morning there was an attack to an Omega safe house; we have to relocate everybody. I heard you were already taking care of one so I came to see if you could help me.

-Nope

-Please, his name is Tony and no one wants him.

-I’m going to tell you the same I told my brother, this house is small enough and we already have our hands full dealing with one.

Loki takes a closer look to the new Omega, he is hiding his face in Bruce’s chest but there are things hard to hide.

-He’s blind –Loki’s Tone has gone softer

-Of one eye, yeah. Also, he limps, and his sense of smell is poor. 

-With that broken nose I’m surprise he can smell at all.

-Please, brother –Thor begs

-Thor, we need to be realistic; I’m not sure we can handle the two of them.

-Stay 

The two men look surprise.

-Did Bruce?

-Did Bruce just talk?

Thor races to Bruce running over his brother.

-Bruce, hey Bruce –he calls him –do you want your friend Tony to stay with us? 

-Yes –he says in a whisper –Tony stay

For the first time Tony shakes his head from Bruce and offers a timid look. Loki can’t decide who of the three looks more supplicant and surrender.

-Fine. He stays.

Thor and Jane’s triumphant screams scare both of the Omegas who jump to Loki for comfort.

-Wonderful, now I’m a father of two –he complains under their weight 

But Thor knows he is just pretending and that he is just as fond of them as they are of him.


End file.
